


Double Date

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LOTS OF PUNS BEWARE, M/M, bokuto is adorable, date in a chinese resto, first time in a chinese resto, fortune cookies!, poor waiter tho, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Double dates sound fun. Especially with Bokuto and Kuroo.(wherein they ate in a Chinese Resto and Tsukishima questions why did he travel all the way from Miyagi for this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of tumblr's au. 
> 
> Person A: “Babe, what’d the little paper in your cookie say?”  
> Person B: *muffled chewing noises* “The little what in my cookie?”
> 
> but it got out of hand. p.s i have pun there.
> 
> (i hope you enjoy! excuse the wrong grammars and spelling!)

“Double dates are fun.” Tsukishima uttered, his voice low and bored as he walked side by side with Akaashi. “Unfortunately. I’m quite happy you’re here,” Akaashi replied at the same tone of voice as the blond, his eyes scanning the two idiots who were talking way too loud.

“Let’s try a Chinese resto!”

“I’ve never been in a Chinese restaurant!”

“Really, bro? Me too!!”

Tsukishima sighs and ignores the looks people were giving at those two idiots. Why did he even agreed to travel all the way to Miyagi for this? Oh wait, for Kuroo. “Really? You’re Asian and never been in one?”

“Yes!” When Kuroo heard the comment of his boyfriend, he immediately went by his side, wrapping an arm around the tall blond and giving him his signature sly grin (that Tsukishima fell in love but Kuroo doesn’t need to know that).

“Not all Asian goes to a Chinese Resto!” Kuroo replied, his hold around Tsukishima tightening. “I’m happy you’re here…”

“Quit being a sap.” With a blushing cheeks, Tsukishima tried to push Kuroo’s face away from his but the other was persistent and kept laughing at the same time teasing him in for a kiss.

“Akaashi! Have you been in a Chinese resto? I’ve never been one! I heard that…” Akaashi just smiled as he continued to listen to his boyfriend’s blabber. “We’re here, come on.”

 

~*~

 

“Who goes to a Chinese restaurant and is allergic to shrimps?”

“I am.”

“I am.”

“Tsukki! You’re not allergic to shrimps!”

“I am allergic to shrimps. Especially noisy and annoying ones,” Kuroo smirked as he shook his head, knowing that his boyfriend is referring to their middle blocker number 10. “I… Tsukki’s allergic?” Bokuto asks and Tsukishima sighs.

“Okay then no shrimps for Akaashi. Nobody dares order shrimps!” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo and Bokuto before sighing, remembering a certain event where Akaashi accidentally ate a shrimp and there were screams and panicked gazes and let’s all save it for another story. Right now, they need to sort their order and Kuroo is taking a goddamn long time in deciding which one to choose.

“I like a fried rice!” Bokuto interject, raising his hand in the air. “Oh! And Char Sui Noodle soup!” Akaashi nods, reading the menu again. “Tsukki! I want Wonton!”

“It has shrimps, Kuroo.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry Tsukishima. It’s fine with me,” Kuroo cheered, giving Akaashi a grin before smiling at the blond. “Wonton for me~”

“I want beef!” Bokuto said while giving the others a big grin. Akaashi smiled, nodding at his boyfriend as his eyes gaze at the menu, “Spring rolls for me, and its shrimp free.”  

“Deep fried seaweeds sound delicious,” Tsukishima murmured and Kuroo grinned at the same time as Bokuto. The duo looked at each other before laughing out loud. “What now?” An irritated Tsukishima questioned his boyfriend, feeling a little embarrass as some people looked at their table. “Nothing, I just remembered the time at the beach,”

“Dude! It was so…” Bokuto shuddered before laughing again. “Man, I wish I recorded you!”

“I don’t get it.” Akaashi interrupted. “We were on the beach and Kuroo and I were playing—”

“But then Bo’s trunks were loose and when he tripped in the water—” Bokuto slapped Kuroo’s arm who slapped him back, both boys still laughing. “The feeling was weird!”

“Seaweed in ass—”

“Okay I’m ordering king prawns and Miso soup.”

“But you said!”

“Shut up,”

 

~*~

 

“How’s your exam, Tsukki? You didn’t tell me how it went.” Kuroo took a sip of his soup, eyes looking at Tsukishima who just shrugged, “Its fine.”

“Hard?”

“It’s okay, I managed to answer all.” The blond took a bite of his prawn and noticed Bokuto looking at him or more like looking at his food. Tsukishima smirked before giving one to Bokuto. “Here,”

“Thank you, Tsukki!” The blond nods and resumed eating. “Bo, the prawn doesn’t have a shell right?” Kuroo started, his face already in a grin. Bokuto raised his brow, “Yeah…”

“So, it’s naked.”

“Kuroo—” Tsukishima warned but it seems like Kuroo doesn’t plan on listening for his grin became more cunning. “You can say it’s a _prawn star._ ”

“Pfffttt—” The duo broke out in laughter for the second time, Bokuto banging on the table as he laughed away while Akaashi tries to frown but the look of Bokuto with his mouth open and a half bitten prawn inside was hard not to laugh at. Tsukishima sighs, getting tired of their shit but he can’t complain. Secretly, he finds that funny but he’s too hungry and embarrass to laugh.

“Bro! Bruhh, with that joke…” Bokuto finally calmed down, looking at the Nekoma captain with a shit eating grin, “With that pun… you’ve got me _wonton_ more.”

And cue laughter. To think they are in a restaurant and their so noisy and Tsukishima should’ve suggested for them to take the private room. “Please stop,” Both captains finally calmed down, a little giggling there but they’re calm now. Bokuto sighs happily, taking his glass and drank the water when--

“Whoa there Tsukki, control your _tempura._ ” Kuroo commented and Bokuto snorted his water, almost dropping his glass but fortunately didn’t. “Fuck that hurts!” Bokuto groaned but laugh. Kuroo went crazy and pointed at his friend, almost wheezing in laughter.

Akaashi bit his lips but his laughter was not hidden well. He soothed Bokuto’s back, hoping to stop the other from choking. “The water is in my nose but damn!” Even though Bokuto’s nose was still stinging from the pain he kept giggling. “Excuse me sir, do you need help?”

“No we’re fine. Sorry,” Kuroo grinned at the waiter who approached them but the poor boy just nods and proceeds to give more water to them and offered Bokuto a table napkin. “Thank you…” Bokuto coughs a little, grabbing the napkin and pinched his nose. “Thanks, _udon_ know how much thankful I am,”

“Fuck you, Bo!” Kuroo almost choked on his own drink, almost but he kept laughing. Tsukishima who was quiet for a while finally sighs, giving the poor waiter a thanks and dismissed him. When everyone’s calm now, Tsukishima was giving Kuroo a glare. The Nekoma captain grinned before apologizing.

“Are you okay now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, still rubbing soothing circle on his back. The other nods, smiling at Akaashi. “Yeah I’m good.” He snorted onto the napkin once more. “Bokuto-san…”

“Hm?”

“Your puns…”

“Yeah?”

It was quiet. Like everyone in the restaurant was waiting for Akaashi’s answer but truthfully, it’s only them waiting for it. Tsukishima looks tired, pretty much ready to admit defeat. Kuroo was busy eating again but he’s all ears to the quiet boy.

“Your puns makes _miso_ happy.”

“Goddamn.” Yup, Tsukishima’s defeated. He can’t stop his friends. But he’s happy that they’re happy.

 

~*~

 

After the lame puns, sappy conversations and happy talks, they were done eating and now was face to face with what they call ‘fortune cookies’. “Wow, they give these out for free?” Kuroo marveled at the biscuit in his hand, admiring the weird shape it has. Akaashi counts the money before sticking it in the bill jacket. Tsukishima was tapping something on his phone and Bokuto was too busy ogling at the fishes in the tank at the corner of the restaurant.

“Let’s eat them together!” The blond smiles, grabbing his fortune cookie, unwrapping it from its plastic wrap. Cracking the cookie open he reads his fortune.

_Always tell someone how you feel about them, you will feel much better when they know._

Looking back earlier, he was grumpy all of the time and always the nagging one in this double date. He haven’t seen Kuroo for like a month? They haven’t hug or kissed yet since he arrived and well… he missed him and he wants to kiss him. Maybe later he will.

“Kuroo-san, what’d the little paper in your cookie say?”

“The little what in my cookie?”

“Little what?”

Tsukishima and Akaashi suddenly looked at each other and then at their boyfriend. Slowly, Akaashi raised his hand and showed them a piece of paper. “In the… fortune cookies…”

Kuroo blinked.

Bokuto blinked.

Their own fortune cookies in their mouths and no piece of paper found in their hands.

Silence. Pure silence. It was becoming eerie as all of them stared at each other.

And then Tsukishima broke. He broke in laughter, hiding his face in his hands as he laughed away. Kuroo looked shocked for a while, still digesting the fact that he is chewing on a piece of paper and Tsukishima was laughing. Finally laughing. Kuroo smiled, still chewing on the fortune cookie.

“Mine says _Beauty surrounds you because you create it,_ ”

“That’s disgusting, Bo!” The other three laughed while looking at Bokuto who was holding a chewed up paper he just pulled out of his mouth. Kuroo just shook his head, grabbed a napkin and spits out the unfortunate cookie (ba dum tss).

 

~*~

“Bye, Tsukishima. Take care.” Akaashi hugged the tall blond one last time, “I hope we will see you soon.”

“Yeah Tsukki! Then we can play volleyball! I miss you blocks~” Bokuto grabbed him in a tight hug, almost suffocating the lean boy. Tsukishima huffed, pushing him away. “Okay, good bye, Bokuto-san. Akaashi-san…” After the couple left with Bokuto waving, the two were finally alone. “Come on Tsukki, so we can catch the last train.”

“Kuroo-san…”

“Hm?”

Tsukishima suddenly hugged him, tightening his arms around the volleyball captain that Kuroo feels he’s missed. Yeah, he’s definitely missed. “I missed you.” Breaking away from the hug, Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s hand and began to walk. “Tsukki, let’s grab a taxi,”

“Kuroo…”

“Yes, babe?”

“Let’s take a _wok_ to the station.”

And that’s why Kuroo loves him so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ba dum tss.
> 
> (comment yer thoughts pls)


End file.
